The insertion slot of a bezel of a bill validator provides a conspicuous location for consumers to input notes, such as currency, paper tickets, scrip, vouchers, bills, and other similar documents. Use of bill validators has provided many useful advantages, such as increasing convenience for the customer, reducing human error or fraud in currency transactions, and decreasing the need for customer service personnel.
However, it would be advantageous for a bill validator to receive additional types of transactional or informational data, such as wireless transactional data, PIN numbers, data displayed on a mobile phone display screen, and the like. Because the bezel is a prominent, readily-accessible location, it could provide an expedient location for the receipt of this additional data.
Currently, though a consumer might find it convenient to use his or her mobile device for wireless mobile payments as an alternative to paper notes at a transactional device (such as a gaming machine, vending machine, ATM, transactional kiosk, customer self-service device, payment terminals, points-of-sale, or the like), most transactional devices that are being produced or that are already deployed in the field are not operable to allow data to be received from the consumer's phone or to be input by the consumer. For example, many conventional transactional devices cannot receive a mobile payment facilitated by the phone's wireless communication capability or display capability (such as displaying an encoded barcode, matrix code, or the like). Nor are many conventional transactional devices able to allow the consumer to input data.
One approach to the problem of retrofitting a legacy transactional device is to incorporate wireless communication functionality or other additional data reception capabilities into a peripheral device already located within the transactional device cabinet, for example into a bill validator. Advantageously, bill validators are typically formed with removable consumer-facing bezels, so the potential exists to remove an old bezel and replace it with a new bezel incorporating additional data reception capabilities.
Though it would be advantageous to upgrade legacy transactional devices to enable them to receive data input by the consumer or from the consumer's phone, adding this additional data reception functionality into these legacy transactional devices may require expensive or complex modifications to the device. Retrofitting may require cutting metal cabinets and/or removing or reconfiguring interior components to provide space for one or more new data reception systems. Adding this additional data reception functionality through a bezel upgrade provides a solution that requires minimal modification to the existing cabinet.
Even in newly manufactured transactional device cabinets, where a wireless receiver may be placed in any of a variety of places in the cabinet inside, the thickness and material of the exterior of the cabinet is likely to reduce the efficiency of the wireless transmission. Therefore, providing receipt of wireless communication, through an upgraded bezel provides advantages. Some cabinet designs have addressed this problem by adding a second payment location or data input location separate from, and in addition to, the installed bill validator (such as placing a wireless receiver or other data receiver at a distance from the note receiving slot of the bill validator). However, this solution makes it harder for the consumer to determine how or where to initiate a mobile wireless transaction or how or where to input additional data.
Current attempts to incorporate wireless communication functionality into a bezel have produced a large and cumbersome bezel that is not suitable for use in the extremely limited, defined space of many transactional devices. Also, existing bezels have placed some types of wireless communication devices (such as chip & PIN card readers) in a vertical wall, which does not intuitively indicate to the consumer the location to which the mobile phone should be touched (or brought into close proximity), does not assist the consumer in positioning the mobile phone in the proper location, does not provide optimum wireless connectivity, and does not prevent the consumer from attempting to make both a paper note transaction and a wireless transaction simultaneously (which is likely to cause an error in the transactions attempted as the transactional software is not designed to accept simultaneous transactions).
Additionally, there is a need for a bezel assembly for data reception that can be installed in the many legacy or new transactional devices in which the bezel on the bill validator (which is mounted inside the transactional device cabinet) remains in the interior of the cabinet when the cabinet door opens, such as is common in gaming machine cabinets. In those transactional devices, the bezel on the bill validator must freely slide through the bill validator window. Though some wireless communication bezels are currently available, they are too large and bulky to fit in this limited space and do not meet this limitation.
Separately, conventional bill validators are configured to receive a paper bill, note, voucher, ticket or other document (herein referred to generally as a “note”) as the note is fed through an insertion slot. After insertion into the insertion slot, the transport system transports the note past sensors and/or an image scanner for validating the note, and, at times, obtaining a digital image of the note, and interpreting a meaning or value of the inserted note. The current configurations of bill validators are limited to accepting only printed notes. This configuration is adapted for current paper technology, but introduces limitations when considering upcoming e-wallets and other technological advances on the horizon, wherein the data representing financial value submissions (payments, tokens, and the like) can be presented on, displayed on, or otherwise provided by non-insertable media having any of a variety of form factors, including images displayed on electronic wallets, tablets, personal data assistants, smart phones, and the like, and including electronic wireless financial transfers, and the like. It would be advantageous to allow a bill validator to receive data representing financial value submissions from non-insertable media, such as through a bezel assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bezel assembly for receiving additional data to be passed to the bill validator and/or to the transactional device that houses the bill validator. This additional data may include wireless data, customer input data, and/or data stored on non-insertable media.